


The Ghost Of You

by touned



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, and I am sorry, this is going to be sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touned/pseuds/touned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis runs away. Harry never told him how he felt. Louis watches over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Of You

**_Prologue:_ **

A red brick wall painted in layers and layers of cheap spray paint, a black sofa tattered and close to its end, the coffee table infront of the sofa; small but surprisingly sturdy and the photographs on the wall of all his favourite memories. The uan, tmh and wwa tour covers, polaroids of them in every country they've been to, even if they missed a few. The white rug that was bought as the most fuzzy and comforting thing in the world, which was now flattened; mud stains covered it but he'd still miss all of it; including the four boys sat directly infront of him. He didn't want to say goodbye to them; Hell, he didnt want to say goodbye to any of it, he didn't want to but he felt as if it was much needed.

Liam; the most cheeky, determined and responsible person you'd ever meet. Liam always had a way of making people smile, be it with his 'actually' funny jokes or just by being his dumb self. Louis hoped liam would always be happy and that he found someone who loved him as much as Liam can love anyone, and that is an immense amount of love.

Zayn; there are no words to describe Zayn. Not any in the dictionary that can describe how much of a true mate Zayn has been to Louis. His parter in crime. His shoulder to cry on when he needed it; that is if he decided to cry infront of them. If he had to say one last thing to Zayn it'd be ' So long, and thanks for all the booze!,'

Niall; Happy go lucky. Sunshine on a rainy day. A laughter that erupts like a volcano spilling happy dust everywhere. What would Louis be without Niall? A captain without a ship, pencil without a paper; you get the point. All in all, without Niall, Louis doubts he would have ever smiled. Without Liams help of course.

Harry; Louis can not describe Harry, not to me or you of course. Louis could only keep his love for Harry deep in his heart. Harry was to know of it; Louis would write him a letter explaining all the things he couldn't say, why he didn't say and why he left. Was Harry to follow him? That's a story only Louis can tell.

The minute they all got out of the room to say their goodbyes (christmas holidays, of course), was the time Louis knew he'd never see his boys again.

* * *

_Dearest Harold,_

_By the time you are reading this, I am probably gone. To where might you ask, I cannot say. When will I return might you ask; that I cannot tell._

_Harry, I've run away. I'm going to leave it to your own mind to wonder where I've gone. But I will explain to you why I left. And, why you're the only one to get a letter (don't tell the other boys they'll have my head! Well, doll head.I guess.)_

_I don't know how to put this into words Harry, but for a long time, I've been upset. And it's not the kind of upset you cry over for an hour or so, it lasts forever. Writing this myself I sound selfish because I have a great life! Money, fame and everything. Yeah true, I may have had all that, but there are two things I did not have; love and happiness. "Wait what about Eleanor?" you will probably say. I don't blame you. Being completely honest, I've had feelings for Eleanor since day one, and they have been true. But Harry, if that's what 'love'  or 'happiness' feels like, then I don't want it._

_But God, Harry, whenever I looked at you, something lit inside of me. I like that feeling much more than kissing Eleanor. I haven't slept in many days, I've been up thinking of what I felt, and how was I going to deal with it._ _I think I love you, Harry._

_I'm scared, fucking terrified in fact. I'm scared of my feelings, of my life, of everything. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I do not wish to burden you with my love, nor do I wish to burden anyone. But just know this Harry, your eyes were the only thing that gave me hope for a long time. I stared at you and I felt happiness! I felt.. love. As much as I'm afraid of it; I loved you. Always have and always will. And every single fucking time I am struggling, I will think of your precious green eyes, and keep walking._

_I don't know how long the road will be and I don't know how much of it's weight will I be able to carry. But I do know that my feelings for you were true. I wrote this letter to tell you that. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in regret of not telling you or dwelling over what 'could have been'._

_One day you may see me on the streets and perhaps you'll drop your good ol' friend a pound in his cup! I know we will meet again Harry. But next time I see you, I hope you have found someone who can love you more than I can, and I hope your smile is twice as big as it is now. I want you to be happy. This is not a goodbye, our end is yet to come, love._

~~_I am thinking of more things to say because I don't want to stop writing to you._ ~~

_'All the love x.'_

_Louis._

 Louis stopped writing, after a good ten minutes of staring at it and sealed the envelope. With a big kiss, of course. With it he placed a ring engraved with a small 'H' and a photograph of him and Harry at Louis' 22nd birthday party. The ring was to come in handy later. Once he sealed the envelope he got up and placed it on his bedside. 

He walked over to Harry's bed and Harry lay there, eye's closed. His eyelashes fell perfectly on his pale cheeks as he slept and his mouth was parted slightly. The only sound in the room was the rise and fall of Harry's chest and the occasional sob from Louis. Louis would miss waking up to Harry making breakfast every morning, their TV time and their little adventures they'd go on on the days off. He'd just miss it all.

Louis leaned towards the sleeping angel and pressed his lips onto Harry's cheek pecking it lightly before turning off the lamp and walking out the door. 

To the world Louis went.

* * *

  Harry awoke by the sound of his alarm he had set on 6:30am with the 'Marimba' tune he dreaded. It helped him get up; to turn off that Godforsaken sound. He opened his phone and was welcomed by the blinding bright light and the notifications of 20+ messages from the boys. He'd answer later.

He got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, it was Louis' favourite meal of the day. This was Harry's usual morning. Wake up, make Louis breakfast, watch TV with him, go to work, come home, be with Louis more. Harry was content. He took out two eggs from the fridge along with the remaining things he needed. Louis' favourite was scrambled eggs with a glass of orange juice; Harry memorized it, just for him.

It was quite quiet this morning though, seen that Louis should usually be awake and about by this time. He must have overslept; Harry thought. Nevertheless once Harry had made the eggs he poured a glass of apple juice, since the orange was finished, and went to Louis room.

He knocked once, no answer. He tried again, no answer. The third time, Harry called him slowly. Still no answer. Harry placed the food on a table near the door and turned the doorknob. He peeked inside and Louis' bed was fully made, and Louis was nowhere to be seen. Harry went to his bed to check if he left his phone or something, he didn't. He did however leave Harry a note. Strange. The envelope was also jutting outwards, probably because there was something inside, Harry thought.

Harry opened the envelope.

* * *

 

"Louis?" Louis heard Harry call. Shit, he missed him already. Louis stared into the rings camera for a while, before turning away. He didn't want to witness Harry reading the letter. Then again he did. He connected the ring to his phone with the blue-tooth option. Nifty thing, this ring was.

The only image he could see at the moment was the white colour of the envelope. Once that colour faded away, the colour in Louis' eyes would too. "Louis?" He heard Harry call once again. There was a muffled sound of him ruffling the bedsheet's looking for something. It stayed silent for a moment or two, before Louis' ears nearly burst with the loud sound of Harry picking up the envelope. Louis lowered the volume.

Shit, shit, shittidy, shit, shit.

The first thing Harry picked up was the ring, much to Louis delight! A gasp was heard now, as the ring was much closer to his face. God, Louis wishes he was with Harry right now. He must smell like his morning scent; which in fact, is actually pretty pleasant. Then, Harry took out the letter and after a good few minutes he opened it.

Louis really did not want to watch, but he did.

* * *

  
It had been an hour. An hour since he read the letter. An hour since his world turned. An hour since Louis 'left'. An hour since he'd been sitting on the floor, letter in his lap, hands in his head tugging at it in anger and frustration; he was also crying. Full on crying, non stop. He read the letter 20 times now and stared at it for so long he probably memorized the whole thing. He didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay there until someone woke him up, until Louis came back from shopping. It'd only been one hour, and the feeling of sadness was too much for Harry to bear.

After another good hour and a half, Harry sat in the same position but this time, he placed the letter under Louis' mattress unless anyone came to check up on him. He kept Louis' promise and he would not show the other boys. He curled his legs into his chest and continued sobbing. There was no end to the tears. He wanted Louis, he wanted to lay by his side, he wanted Louis to whisper sweet nothings in his ear and tell him this wall all a dream. Harry continued dreaming.  
..

Three hours prior to reading the letter, Zayn showed up. Harry's pretty sure that he broke down the door but he didn't give a fuck. He was shaking, out of cold, fear, loneliness, sadness, he didn't know.

"Oh, Harry," Zayn said the minute he stepped foot into the room. Without hesitation he got down onto the floor and sat next to Harry. He didn't ask what was wrong, where Louis was or why he was crying. He simply put Harry's head in his lap and let him cry. Harry did.  
..

Somewhere in the day, Harry fell asleep in Zayn's lap. He didn't know how long he was out for; he only woke up to the sound of Zayn's harsh whispering into his phone next to him.

"No, Niall you don't understand! Harry is in my lap right now, asleep, but it's been two hours and he's been crying non stop. God knows how long he's been sitting here before I came." He paused for a moment. "-no, I don't know why he's crying and no I don't know where Louis is but you and Liam better get your asses down here right now." He finished the sentence harshly, practically spitting into the phone before hanging up harshly.  
Harry moved a little, so Zayn could know he was up. Zayn noticed he was awake and before speaking he wiped Harry's dark circles as they were probably red and puffy.

"Babe, you've been out for an hour and I don't want you to talk; you don't need to explain anything yet. I just need you to get up and sit on the bed, can you do that? My ass is aching." Harry nodded weakly in response and started standing up. He felt a bit lightheaded and the moment he stood up he nearly fell on the bed.

"Oh Harry, I'm going to get you something to eat. Niall and Liam'll be here any minute now, give me a minute."

This is what everyone loved about Zayn. Whenever anyone was upset, he never questioned; he just listened and helped. Of course, the talking came later but until then, it was bliss.

Harry's eyes were still threatening to spill, but he held it in. Louis would turn up soon. He would come back for him. Sure he would, right?

* * *

Louis was there with Harry the whole way through; whether Harry could see him or not. He turned it off after Zayn came, but until then he held Harry as tight as he possibly could. He kept whispering to him "It'll be okay," "I'm here, don't cry love," and of course "I wish I could tell you it was a dream."

Louis didn't cry. Watching Harry cry had broken his heart into even tinier pieces and he was positive that he would never even feel again. He sat there. For hours on end, staring at Harry. His breathing was harsh and many times he thought of going back to Harry. The minute Zayn entered Louis never thought of going back.

Louis never wished for Harry to cry, he wished for him to forget. He wished they both could forget and move on.

After three hours, Louis got up. He walked out of the alley he was situated in, wore his hat, contacts, glasses and wig. He walked out.

No one stared, no one waved, no one asked for a picture. It was weird, but the most weird thing was not having Harry with him.

He needed to find a place to stay and watch him, and so off he went once again.

* * *

As Zayn had said, Niall and Liam arrived shortly later. The four of them cuddled on the sofa, Harry in the middle. Niall had brought pizza and ice-cream but Harry was in no mood to eat.

Louis was gone. It had been 8 hours and he didn't return. Harry realized that Louis would never return. He just wished he could have said goodbye. Harry's mind was full of questions such as "Why did he go?" "Where did he go?" "Will he plan on returning?" and "Why did he have to leave me?" and whenever he asked himself the last question, a single tear would fall down his cheek and he'd play with the ring on his finger. That's all Louis gave him, a ring. Harry loved it. Not as much as he loved Louis though.

Once the movie they were watching ended, Niall turned the lights on and all three boys turned to face Harry. Harry mentally prepped himself.

"Okay, Harry. I am really sorry we have to ask this but we'll never be able to truly help until we know what's wrong. So, what has got you down bud?" Liam asked him, no pressure, anger or sympathy in his voice. It was just concern, Harry didn't mind concern compared to the others.  
In reply though, Harry just bit his lip.

"Does this have to do with your family?" Niall chirped in, knowing that Harry would not speak. Harry shook his head. "Does it have to do with Louis?" Harry bit his lip, he nodded his head once and it took him approximately 30 seconds.

"Okay," Zayn proceeded, "Do you know where he is?". Harry could tell that Zayn asked that reluctantly, so Harry decided to stop being a fucking baby and speak. He let out a sound; and it sounded like a dying mouse. Still, it was better than nothing.

"H-he, left...me," Harry said through shaky breathes and then let out a few more sobs; Zayn held him.

Harry then dozed off once again. He wished it would lead him to Louis.

* * *

"That fucking  _bastard!"_  Liam scream-whispered the minute Harry dozed off. "How dare he fucking leave Harry like that. He  _knew_ Harry cared for him. He fucking knew, Z! He even left us! Amazing! No goodbye, no reason, just poof! He's gone. I swear when I get my hands on h-"

"Liam!" Zayn interrupted Liam's anger talk to himself. "Liam, calm bro! We don't know if he's gone for sure. And we don't know why. So let's not play the blame game and focus on Harry. He's hurt Liam, Louis hurt him. The least we can do is try and glue him back to a normal state."

Liam's breathing then evened out, and he nodded. Then he sat down on the sofa and stared in the direction of the room Niall was lookin' after Harry in. "I just don't understand why, ya know? It was obvious they both loved each other, why not act on it?" Liam whispered sadly, Zayn hated the sight. 

"I know, Li. I know."

* * *

 

"That fucking  _bastard!"_ Louis heard Liam scream, even though the ring was with Harry in the other room. He turned it off after that.

He was currently sat in Starbucks, contemplating where to go. He really should have thought this through, he kept telling himself. He could take the train out of England but he had nothing with him right now. He would make a stop at an atm and a few clothes stores and after that he would most probably take the train out of town. He wondered what his fans would think of him; would they hate him? would they support him? Louis' thankful he didn't bring wifi with him anywhere or else he'd be on it nonstop all day. The only thing he had on his phone was emergency contact, camera, audio recorder, his camera roll and his GPS. nothing else. He liked it. 

Once he'd finished his small iced tea he went out into the cold, wind gushing over his cheeks freezing them. He desperately needed warmth, fast. He walked over to the ATM near the spar close to his house. Was a risk, but he thought he was well disguised enough. He walked into the line for the ATM and for once in about 5 years, he waited. Usually he would never wait, cut in lines, disappoint elders. Now he was a 'normal' person! If it wasn't for Harry, he'd be fine with his new life.

But there was Harry, and Louis felt like shit. It took all the strength in his body to move up the line. He stood at the end of it when two young boys came behind him. He recognised their voices from miles away,

"No, Z. Listen! We're just out getting some money to buy him some tissues and stuff. Do you know what he needs?" It was Niall. His accent was unavoidable. Next to him stood Liam, he could tell. "Mmhmm, okay, I'll get some. And yeah I'll keep a lookout. Bye-bye-bye" Then he hung up the phone and they both stayed silent. Louis was still. The only thing he moved was his legs whenever he moved up the line.

This life was not going to be easy.

* * *

  ***four months later***

 _"Bordel de merde! Je ne veux pas aller en Angleterre!" (fucks sake! I don't want to go to England!)_ Louis told his boss Pierre after he had kindly informed him of the foreign exchange thingy. "I'm not even from France! I'm not foreign! Make Adrien go!" He really didn't want to go to England, he was well know there. Maybe forgotten but still. He pleaded to his boss with no luck, he was going to England in two hours.

Louis was doing quite well. He was the second in charge in a large French label company _vient de chanter_ meaning 'just sing'. He lived in a modern apartment, had no girlfriend/boyfriend; but he had a cat! What a cute cat she was too. Her name was Gem. No meaning behind that at all! 

All was well until now. He was being forced to stay in England for a week. Specifically London because the foreign exchange worker was from London. Louis' luck couldn't get any better. Going to London meant he might face paparazzi, Simon and worst of all; the boys. He misses them everyday of his life, but he's started to move on. And by move on he doesn't mean he'd go find new friends, no. By move on he meant he did not have to cry everyday anymore, hate himself or feel the need to check the ring everyday. 

He feared checking the ring now, he didn't want to see complete darkness. He wants to hope that Harry is still wearing it like he is. Louis' ring is in tip-top shape; probably because he polishes is weekly. Horrible he knows, but he can't let go of him that easily.

He always wonders if they've forgotten him. He hopes they did. He hopes they are happy without him, they deserve much much better than whatever Louis could have offered them.

"Now boarding: Flight 32 en route to London, UK."

Louis straightened his suit and walked straight into his fate.

...

3 hours and a  _lot_ of crying babies later, they reached London. Louis felt the familiar cold and it just smelled like London. Maybe because it was, yes. But you wouldn't know the feeling of returning home after so long until it happens to you. It truly is a wonderful feeling.

Louis walked out to the arrival gate and looked for his driver. The name he was given by him was "Andre". He searched for his driver and when he found him, greeted him with a warm welcome and sat in the backseat. They were headed to a small inn called the Premier inn. It wasn't far from his old home. 

Louis wondered what happened to it but then scolded himself for even thinking of it.

Once they reached the inn Louis had taken out his only suitcase and went inside the inn. It was small, country like, a little dirty; just the way Louis liked it. He smiled, chit chatted with the receptionist and then went upstairs to find his flat.

When he found Flat No. 76, he walked inside and threw himself on the bed and inhaled the warm smell of the bed. It reminded him of scrambled eggs and orange juice.

* * *

 When Louis awoke, the first thing he heard was his driver telling him to get dressed work starts at 8AM. "For fucks sake! Who gets up at this time?" Louis thought to himself aloud. Louis was growing to hate mornings. Funny how most people learn to love things whereas Louis grows to hate them.

Louis then gets up from his bed, puts on his slippers and heads downstairs to eat breakfast. He pours himself a bowl of cocoa pops and makes himself a tea; no milk, no sugar. He sits and eats alone and in peace allowing him to think. When he is done, he heads back upstairs to change his clothes, put his contacts in etc. Then he goes in the car where his driver tells them that he will be going to 'Monet hotel' and he will have a client there. 

In the past four months, Louis changed. His name was now Andre, his eyes were brown, he was tanned, he faked a Brit-French accent and was surprisingly good at it and he changed his hairstyle. Louis was proud of himself for the change he made. 

He was sat in the backseat of his cat, waiting to see what talent London had in store for him.

..

The building was too big for his liking. And too fancy. Louis never liked very fancy things. But it was his job, whether he liked the building or not.

His driver led him to a waiting room where he'd be waiting for his first client of London. The client was late; as was Louis. But really, when was Louis ever on time?

It was cold in the hotel, the French weather was excellent and coming back to the London weather, well, wasn't pleasant. His ring; now attached to a chain around his neck was cold. And the cold metal continuously hit Louis chest, irritating him.

Someone then tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, are you Andre?" and Jesus Christ. Out of all people in London his client had to be Zayn Malik? He prepared himself for putting on an even faker accent. Putting emphasis on all r's.

"Yes, I am Andrea. Sit sit-?" He said gesturing to the sofa in front of him for Zayn to sit on and then let out his hand for Zayn to shake- being the proper gentleman he is. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Andre. I'm Zayn Malik." He said shaking Louis' hand and Louis smiled at him. "The pleasure is mine, Zayn! How may I be of your assistance?" Louis said in the most formal Brit-French accent he could, which was quite impressive. 

"It's not me who needs assistance it's my friend." Louis' mind wandered over to Harry; was he in trouble? Louis nodded, gesturing him to continue. "You see, my band 'One Direction' are breaking up soon and the musicians will all be out of jobs! I don't want that to happen to them because of our fued's. They're a really good band and I was hoping you could check them out some time and maybe possibly, if you think they're good; sign them?"

Louis cursed himself in his head for two reasons: 1) the band broke up 2) he _really_ didn't want to help but Louis thought about it. They were an amazing band. It was the least Louis could do for Zayn.

"Okay. Do you have a CD or something?" Louis asked. Zayn scratched the back of his neck, "well, here's the thing. I need you to come over to my place and watch them play? Please? You won't be disappointed, I swear!"

Again, _do it for Zayn, Louis._

"What time should I be there at?"

* * *

 Louis arrived at Zayn's at exactly 10:30am, trying not to be late. Zayn's house was different now; the walls were white, many many flowers outside and it just seemed normal. Louis didn't understand why. He got out of the car and walked slowly towards the door. The door was big, like quite tall. There were even more flowers in the porch; and none of them seemed to be dying. Zayn never took care of plants.

He knocked on the door since he had no luck finding a doorbell and waited. He fixed his hair and cleared his throat just in time before the door swung open at full speed, "Hey! I'm Liam. You are Andre, right? Come in! We've been waiting for you." 

"Pleasure to meet you, Liam." Louis takes a step inside and looks at his surroundings; portraits of people, scenery and pointless art was everywhere on the wall; Zayn's doing, Louis thought.

Liam told Louis to go wait in the living room while Liam got him some tea. Louis insisted not to make it, but Liam did not listen. Louis then walked to the living room, and there he saw Zayn. and Harry. Harry Styles. He was wearing a plaid shirt, skinny black jeans and he'd let his hair grow out, it suited him. He still looked beautiful, Louis heart sped up. He was talking to Zayn moving his hands alot while speaking and Louis had been idly staring at them talk for a good few minutes before he cleared his throat allowed to catch the attention of them. 

"Ah, Andre!" Zayn greeted Louis and shook his hand again and all that and Louis smiled at him. He then turned towards Harry and introduced him, "Andre, this is Harry, Harry this is Andre" Louis stuck out his hand to greet it, and Harry did. Louis still felt those butterflies in his stomach now that he was touching Harry again, and he didn't want to let go. He did.

"Yeah, sorry bout' him. He doesn't really talk much to people he's just met," Zayn explained when Harry had left the room a minute after he let go of Louis' hand shake. "No worries, it's okay. He seems nice." Louis said halfheartedly; he knew the last part was true. Harry was always nice. If you could give an award to the nicest human on earth, you'd give it to Harry, a thousand times.

 "He really  _is._ He's just been down the past few months, so don't be harsh on him." Zayn told Louis, and Louis smile dropped. Few months? Does four count as a few? God, Louis was an awful person. And he hated himself for still loving Harry, even though he knew he always would. Louis nodded at Zayn in response. Zayn smiled

...

A cup of tea and a half an hour later the five of them sat in the living room, talking about useless stuff. Mainly about France. Harry didn't speak much but when he did, it was quiet. Everyone listened to what he had to say.

"I love the flowers in France," Was the first thing Harry said and fuck. Louis bought him roses in France, he smiled at the memory. "Oh so it's you behind all the flowers? They are honestly really beautiful, nice one!'" Louis said to Harry with a forced smile on his face. Niall was sniggering at something Zayn and Liam were talking about so it was just Harry and Louis talking, like old times.

"Yeah, I didn't really think they were that good." Harry said sadly, and Louis hated it. He wanted to go upto Harry and hug and kiss him and hold him forever; but he couldn't. Not now. Not ever.

"Well, I think they are fantastic. I love the blue orchids you have; they are so  _blue!_ " Louis said then slapped himself for it. Blue? Honestly? God, he was just desperate to keep the conversation flowing. Harry's mouth twisted up for a second and he let out a small chuckle, it was wonderful. "Of course they're blue Andre! They're blue orchids silly-" Harry was about to continue talking when Zayn suggested that he call the band in to perform.

Louis wanted to keep talking to Harry.

...

The band were amazing, as expected. They'd had a chat and Louis told them that if they come to France they'd be huge there. They were ecstatic! Louis was going to leave after that but Niall asked him to stay awhile. Louis said yes of course.

So there they were sat in Zayn's room; Zayn, Niall and Liam playing FIFA. Louis watched them play and mentally cursed them for being so awful at it. Harry wasn't there, Louis wondered why.

"Hey guys, where's Harry?" Louis asked aloud to them, "Dunno, go find him if yer bored ere'!" Niall shouted at Louis, because of the loud music playing. Louis got up to go find him. He checked in his room, he wasn't there. He checked in the kitchen, still not there. He looked out the curtains to check in the yard, and there he was. Surrounded by a dozen orchids, was Harry. Sitting peacefully, playing with the grass on the floor. Louis went up to him, just to talk. 

" See. Told you they were wonderful." Louis said before taking a seat beside Harry, careful not to sit on a flower. Harry raised his eyebrow at Louis but was then calm. "Why are you sitting here alone?" Louis decided to ask when Harry would not reply to him. Harry shrugged in response and Louis decided to ask something else,

"What's your favourite flower?" Louis settled on after a minute or two of silence. "The rose," Harry replied simply, and then continued, "-not because it's everyone's favourite, mainly because of what it symbolizes," Harry said. "And what might that be?" Louis asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Love." Harry replied simply. Louis tried not to frown. But if it symbolizes love, that means Harry must have found some, right? He asked, quite stupidly, "So, who's the lucky girl?" Louis asked Harry, nudging his shoulder in a way of teasing him. Harry chuckled, "Don't have one,".

"Then why is a handsome fella like yourself, sitting in a bunch of beautiful flowers, when he could be getting  _all_ the girls right now?" Louis asked him. "I only want one," Harry replied simply. Louis didn't want to go further into detail. "Well, I'm sure whoever it is, loves you just as much." Louis said, and he really meant it. Harry deserved love, and he would get it. Harry murmured something along the lines of a 'me too', before Louis got up and walked inside.

Louis left after 20 minutes. He said goodbye again, and hugged them all dearly. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears by the time he got in the car and he thanked the Lord for black tinted windows.

* * *

When Louis got back to France, his life went back to normal. Same routine everyday, he was bored of it. He grew tired of mornings, France and his life. But today was different. Louis  _wanted_ to check the ring. And he would.

After he got back from work he took out his laptop and he turned on the ring. He plugged the ring into the laptop and waited for an image. It was frozen. It was frozen on a piece of paper. And no, it wasn't that Harry wasn't wearing it. Louis could tell someone rigged to stay frozen on the paper. On the paper there was something written, Louis read it:

_Louis,_

_I miss you. Everyday of my life. I wish things turned out differently for us, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. I love you too, ya know? We could have worked. We should have worked. But I guess life had a different plan for us. I hope you're happy, Lou. I genuinely mean it. I want you to find your love and happiness and I want you to forget about me. And the next time I meet you I hope your successful and I hope you have someone to share the success with. It may not be me, to my despair, but you're wrong; no one could ever love me like you can, and for that I will not apologize. I pray everyday you'd come back to me but four months later and I've given up. I knew the ring had a camera in it since 3 months ago and I still wear it, this picture is frozen because I made it like that. As to where you have gone and what you are doing; I don't know. Whatever you're doing, I hope your doing it with a smile._

_And yes, Louis, I will find you. I will always find you._

_Forever and always,_

_Harry x._

Louis waited for Harry to find him again.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't hate me.  
> if you want my twitter, leave a comment :)


End file.
